


Family Don't End in Blood

by Yikes_03



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: !!!no romantic relationships!!!, AND THIS WAS BORN, DadSchlatt, Dadza, I see a bunch of fics about dadza and his sons, I suck at tags I'm so sorry, I'm also bad at summaries, You'll get it as you read on i promise, more characters to be tagged as i think of them, rated teens and up for language and mentions of fistfights, so i was like, this is just about two dads and their respective children, what if i wrote than and added dadschlatt and his kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_03/pseuds/Yikes_03
Summary: Schlatt's household was chaotic. Three children, being the CEO of a company, and a cross country move was a lot to balance. He had thought that things had started to calm down, and then Fundy went and punched the neighbor kid on the first day of school.Phil had seen the new neighbors move in as he was headed to work one day and noticed that the man seemed to have three kids, just like he did. He had kind of hoped the kids could be friends. And then Techno got into a fight with the neighbor's oldest kid.!!! If the content creators in the story want me to take this down I will no questions asked !!!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 404





	1. Arriving to The New Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So, this is my first ever MCYT fic. So what inspired this was all the stories I've read about Philza adopting Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy. And I've also seen fics of Schlatt adopting Fundy, Quackity, and Tubbo. So my grubby little brain was like "Hey what if you took those two ideas and put them into one." And so I did. Please enjoy! I also apologize if this first chapter is a bit boring, but we need to get all of this set up so that way we can get into the more exciting things next chapter!

Schlatt ran a hand through his hair and looked at the time. 6 AM on a Friday. Currently, he was driving the last leg of the trip from New York to Washington, his three kids fast asleep. The three had literally argued all day in the hotel about who was going to be allowed to sit in the passenger's seat. Fundy had won because of the simple fact that he was the oldest. Not that Quackity was much younger. Fundy was 18, and Quackity was seven months younger than Fundy. Still, that made Quackity 17 therefore Fundy eventually had won that fight. Tubbo, Schlatt's youngest, had simply watched their brothers. Tubbo wasn't known for being a very confrontational person. Schlatt had adopted them four years ago and he was pretty sure that he had never once heard the now sixteen-year-old raise their voice. Like. Ever. So with Fundy asleep in the passenger's seat, and his two youngest asleep and leaning against each other, that left Schlatt alone with his thoughts.

The boys hadn't been incredibly thrilled about moving, and honestly, he hadn't been either. The penthouse they had had in New York had been the kids' home since the moment Schlatt had adopted them and it was a hard transition. But with the business doing as well as it was, it was obvious it would thrive much better where they had more space to operate. Thus, the decision to pack up and move had been made. It had taken a lot of reassuring on Schlatt's end to convince the kids that it wouldn't be the end of the world. Tubbo, of course, had been the easiest to convince. They were very excited about the idea of having more space to run around and explore. He would miss his friends, of course, but it was a chance to make new friends and meet new people, so they were very on board with that idea. Quackity was mostly neutral on the subject, he was not particularly phased either way, but the idea of moving didn't seem too horrible to him. Fundy though? He was very adamant about not wanting to move. He had wanted nothing to do with the idea of moving. It took Schlatt making him his favorite meal, and Tubbo jumping around him excitedly to be able to begin to warm up to the idea of moving. But eventually in the end they had gotten everything packed up and began the very long drive to their new home. Now if only Schlatt could figure out what exit this damn GPS was trying to get him to take.

At about 8:42 AM, Schlatt pulled the car into the driveway and parked. To say he was relieved to finally be at the new place and not having to be cooped up in the car was an understatement. Fundy had woken up about thirty minutes prior and was messaging his friends, most likely about how lame he thought all of this was. Regardless, Schlatt smiled gently at his oldest son and nudged his arm with his elbow. "Well, at a first glance, what do you think?" He tried to read the tired boy's face for a type of response but was really only met with indifference.

Fundy yawned, rubbing his eyes as he let out a breathy "It's bigger than the penthouse so like that's pretty cool."

It wasn't a detailed response, but it's just about what Schlatt had expected. So he didn't complain. Instead, he patted Fundy on the shoulder, got out of the car, and opened the back door to wake the younger two up. Quackity had always been a light sleeper, so it didn't take more than a few shakes to get him up and moving. It took more firm shaking and Schlatt quietly saying Tubbo's name to get them to wake up. When Tubbo did wake up, they yawned and looked up at their father with tired eyes. And then, when Tubbo saw they had arrived, it had been as if they had been awake the whole time. They quickly jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door, bouncing on their toes in anticipation.

Schlatt laughed gently at Tubbo's reaction and followed him up to the door, pulling out the key and unlocking it. "Well, here we are kids. Home sweet home. Bedrooms are on the second floor. Master bedroom is mine. You guys can duke it out on who gets which room, even though they're all the same size." He looked at all of them, one eyebrow raised. "Well? Go on. Go explore. The moving company will be here in a few hours, and then we'll have to go to the store to buy like food and shit. I'm going to go answer some work emails and make some business calls."

That's all it really took for Quackity and Fundy to go racing up the stairs, tripping over each other and fighting their way up to be able to be the first to claim whatever room they wanted. Tubbo followed their brothers, happily chattering away about how excited he was to go and explore. Schlatt smiled as he watched them, deciding that of all the ways today could go, this was a pretty good start. Now if only the rest of his day goes this smoothly.


	2. Meeting The Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When worlds collide"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I'm so sorry this is so much later than I promised! I got caught up in school and then watching the Unus Annus live stream yesterday. But it's here now and it's longer than the last chapter to make up for me not finishing it earlier. Before we begin, just a quick insight on the ages of Dadza's crew, Techno is the oldest by 2 months, he is 18. Wilbur is also 18. And then Tommy is 16, the same age as Tubbo. Ok ok ok now onto the chapter!

Phil was pretty sure that the house next to his had been empty for at least three years. Don't get him wrong, it was a nice place. Two floors plus the basement, a built-in garage, in-ground pool in the back, and plenty of yard space. But it was expensive, the most expensive house on the street. So it had sat empty for a hot while. The family that lived there previously had moved out about a week before he had adopted Techno, which was three years ago. So he had been kind of surprised to see a man with ram horns, a boy with a fox tail and ears, a boy in a blue beanie, and a kid wearing overalls with bees on them entering the house. He didn't have much time to dwell on it, however, as his youngest son Tommy poked his head under Phil's arm to see what his dad was looking at.

"New neighbors?? I didn't know anyone was moving in. Do you think those kids are gonna go to our school? Can we go say hi?" Tommy asked all at once, swatting his father's hand away when Phil ruffled his hair.

Phil chuckled and put his hand back down to rest on Tommy's shoulder, sipping his coffee as he did so. "I didn't know we were getting new neighbors either. And to answer your third question, no. We're not gonna go over right now. I have to get ready for work and you need to get ready for school. But I'll tell you what, if you can convince Wilbur to walk over there with you when he picks you up, then you guy's can go over and introduce yourselves." Phil smiled and raised an eyebrow, watching as Tommy ran upstairs to get dressed. He knew the wait would probably kill Tommy, ut he couldn't just let them be late for school.

Not ten minutes later, the three came into the main room. Wilbur with his car keys and Techno with his. Techno drove because he generally had clubs after school so it was just easier that way. Phil chuckled cause he could already hear Tommy trying to convince his older brother to go with him to meet the neighbors. After handing all three of his boys their lunches, Phil waved as they left and went to get ready to head to work.

~~~~~~

Tommy wasn't really known for his patience. He was really excited to go and meet the neighbors, not that anyone could really blame him. He didn't really have that many friends. He was loud, and people thought him to be rude sometimes. So he didn't really have the greatest track records when it came to hanging out with people. But that wasn't really his fault, was it? He couldn't help that he was naturally loud. He liked to talk and had a lot of things to say. It's not his fault. So why did no one want to be his friend? Tommy shook that thought from his head as the last bell of the day rang. He shoved his book and papers into his bookbag before practically running out of the school into the parking lot to Wilbur's car. Scanning the faces walking towards him and passed him, he searched for his brother's face. That's when he saw the yellow sweater beanie-wearing guy he was looking for. Tommy watched as Wilbur said goodbye to Charlie, David, and the rest of his friends and walked to the car, unlocking it. "Wilbur, pog! How was your day?"

Wilbur got into the car after putting his guitar in the back and started the car. He waited for Tommy to get in before pulling out of the school parking lot. "My day was fine. Calculus has been kicking my ass lately so I have a lot of that to do when we get home." Wilbur glanced over at Tommy, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

Tommy gasped in mock offense at Wilbur's question. "What do you mean 'why'?! Am I not allowed to ask how my favorite brother's day at school was?" Tommy sat quietly for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "Ok yeah no I do want something. I want you to walk over to meet the neighbors with me. Dad said if I wanna go over I have to take you with me. Which is a totally stupid rule. It's not like they'd kidnap me or something." He huffed lightly and crossed his arms, but looked over at Wilbur hopefully.

Wilbur sat quietly for a moment as they pulled into the driveway of their home. It was really only a five-minute drive from school to the house. He had things he wanted and needed to do this afternoon, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to walk over and chat for a couple of minutes. Wilbur looked over at his brother and smiled while letting out a sigh "Alright alright, we can go knock on the door and chat for a few minutes. But not too long because I have things to do and Techno and I are gonna play Minecraft when he gets home."

Tommy was out of the car in seconds. He ran up to the door, unlocked it with his house key, ran upstairs, put his bag down, and then ran back downstairs. He was disappointed to see that Wilbur had just walked into the house and was not even close to being ready to go. Tommy wanted to go noooowwwwwww. It had really only been a minute or two before Wilbur came back, but it felt as if it had been forever. The moment his brother gave him the go-ahead nod though, he was jogging out the door and down the sidewalk. He stopped on the porch and waited for Wilbur to catch up. When said boy did, Tommy eagerly knocked on the door and waited.

~~~~~~

Schlatt heard the knock on the door and cursed internally to himself. He was on a business call and couldn't just go down and see who it was. He put a hand over the mic on his phone and called for his children. "Kids, can one of you get the door?! I'm on a call!" 

Two "I'm busy"'s rang out in response and Schlatt sighed, thinking that he was going to have to either hang up or make whoever was at the door wait. But then he heard an "I'll get it!" accompanied by the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. Tubbo. Schlatt smiled to himself, grateful Tubbo was willing to help him out. "Thank you, Bee!"

Tubbo trotted down the stairs and peeped out the window to try and see who it was before they opened the door. They didn't recognize the two that were standing out there. One was a blonde kid wearing a white shirt with red sleeves, and there was a brunette wearing a yellow turtleneck and a beanie. Tubbo put on a smile and opened the door. "Hello," they greeted. "are you here to talk to my dad? He's upstairs in a business call." They tilted their head, watching as the tall blonde kid grinned.

"I'm Tommy and this is Wilbur! We're your neighbors! We wanted to come over and say hi!" The tall kid- Tommy, stated excitedly.

For some reason, Tubbo hadn't been expecting that. None of the other people on the street had come over to introduce themselves yet, so this was new to them. "Oh, nice to meet you guys! I'm Tubbo!"

Little did Tubbo know, they had just met their best friend.


	3. Blood for The Blood God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy really get along, but what happens when the Blood God and the Fox meet for the first time at school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gods I'm so sorry this took so long. Life has been so busy and aaaaaaaa it's just been crazy. But here this chapter is finally. Also, Schlatt died of alcohol poisoning/a stroke/a heart attack hm? I'll have to keep that in mind. I'm sorry this chapter is so badly written lmfao I'm so tired.

Fundy had heard the exchange between Tubbo and the neighbors but hadn't gone down to interact with them or introduce himself. He just wasn't up for it. He was sure he'd end up meeting them officially at school anyway, so why waste time now when he could be browsing through memes and sending them to his friends back at home. Well, back in New York. Technically this is his home now. But it didn't feel very homey. It just felt like a big empty house to Fundy. None of the photos were hung up yet, everything was still in boxes all over, and the walls were a bland color of off-white. Not very cozy if you asked him. But no one was asking him. No one had asked him anything when it came to this cross country move. His father had just brought up one day at dinner that they were moving. He hadn't wanted to. You see, Schlatt had first fostered Fundy when Fundy was only four, and then adopted him when he was six. He had fallen into Schlatt's care after his mother left and his father went insane. The famous Jschlatt hadn't even wanted to foster a child in the beginning, but the two of them had quickly warmed up to each other. He grew up in that penthouse, and it was hard to let it go. But maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe if he could just make some friends at school on Monday it wouldn't be so bad. Life really wouldn't throw a big move his way and then punch him in the face with a hard time at school.

Right?

~~~~~~

Fundy got the pleasure of driving his siblings and himself to the first day of their new school in one of the three sports cars that their dad owned. It made him feel cool. Like he was easily the coolest guy that this highschool had ever experienced. And in his first period English class, that seemed to be the case. Everyone was talking to him and asking him about what his dad does and where he lives. However, that didn't last long seeing as the moment the door opened all the attention turned to focus on the tall, pink-haired, red-eyed, tusked dude walking in. Everybody started whispering to everyone else, and Fundy couldn't quite make out what was being said. Something something The Blade, something something blood god. What the fuck was everyone on about? Fundy wasn't sure, and everyone he asked wouldn't explain. So what do you do when that happens? Simple. You confront the person during study hall.

He didn't have study hall until third period, and in all honesty, he didn't know if he shared the class with Technoblade. He was just kind of hoping that that would be the case. He had learned the guy's name during first period when his English teacher went through everyone's names to help Fundy get names with faces. If there was one thing that he had noticed, was that Technoblade was incredibly quiet, and when he did speak, it was only because the teacher called on him. And of course, he was one of those kids who never looked like they were paying attention but would get every question right when called on. This only added to Fundy's annoyance. Fundy had almost given up hope until he spotted that unmissable pink hair. He watched as Techno went over and sat down at a table by himself. Fundy figured this was a better time than never to go and figure out what this dude's deal was.

Fundy approached the table, yet Technoblade didn't seem to notice him. so Fundy cleared his throat a bit, and once again got no response. So he finally sighed and opened with, "Technoblade, right? Why does everybody call you the blood god? You don't look like a god to me."

That got Techno's attention. Fundy watched as his new rival rolled his eyes and sat down his book before looking up at him with crimson eyes. At this point, everyone in the cafeteria had their eyes on them. No one just went up to the blade like that. It was unheard of. That's how fights got started. 

Techno snorted gently "I got the nickname from when I killed god. Or I used to participate in a fight club. Or maybe from when I burnt an orphanage down. I don't know. There are tons of theories as to why people started calling me that. Pick your favorite and leave me alone." He watched as Techno picked his book back up, but Fundy wasn't done with this conversation.

"You don't look like all that to me. If anything, you look like you're all bark and no bite." 

Everyone in the cafeteria went silent. And then a group of three kids in the back, one in green, one wearing clout glasses, and one in a headband began to chant 'Blood for the Blood God'. The next thing Fundy knew, Techno hit him with a hard left hook and he was on the ground.

~~~~

It had taken three teachers and the school resource officer to get the fight broken up. Techno had broken Fundy's nose with that first hit. Fundy had managed to get a few good hits in on his opponent, however, The Blade was a beast. No amount of hits had seemed to slow him down. Now they were sitting in the principal's office awaiting their parent's arrival. Fundy wasn't listening to what the principal was actually saying to him. He stopped listening somewhere between "I'm really disappointed in you both", and "Fundy let's hope the rest of your time here in our school goes better than this." He honestly just wanted to go home. And not back to those stupid white walls of that barren house. He wanted to go home home. Back to New York City. Back to his friends, the penthouse, his old school. Today had only solidified the fact that he absolutely hated it here. Completely lost in his own head, only one thing was able to snap Fundy out of his thoughts. And that was the sight of a black sports car pulling up and an angry-looking man with ram horns stepping out. Fundy's fox ears flattened against his head at the sight of how angry the man looked.

His dad had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys aren't prepared for the twists and turns I have thought out. Especially with the November 16th event that happened almost a month ago now. But just stick with me, it will get interesting soon, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed it! it's shorter than I wanted it to be but it's late and I have class tomorrow so I have to be up early. However, I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I can when I get off tomorrow. Expect an update by about 7 or 8 pm EST if you wanna hang around. If not, thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I had tons of fun writing it!


End file.
